Wedding Night
by icyglass431
Summary: Lilian/Peter series - I think the title says everything ;) Warning: explicit details


**A/N: This is my first try on a partly explicit sexual story. If you don't like to read this sort, you should stop right now. But I wanted to write something different, and I think this side gives us writers the opportunity to try out new things. So don't say at the end that I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

" _ **Have you ever felt really close to someone? So close that you can't understand why you and the other person have two separate bodies, two separate skins?" – Nancy Garden**_

After the ceremony, the wedding party went to the nearby parish hall for the reception, which lasted way into the night. Lilian and Peter spent a great part of the reception dancing together, swaying back and forth while gazing into each other's eyes. When most of the guests had left, the newlyweds decided to end the night too and head home. As they stepped out the parish hall, they were surprised by Samuel holding the door to a car open.

"My sister won't leave her wedding reception _walking_ home," he said. "Only the best for her and her husband"

Lilian started smiling at the sweet gesture of her brother and moved forward to embrace him. "Thank you, Samuel. You're the best big brother anyone could hope for," she whispered into his ear.

"And you're the best little sister I could have hoped for," Samuel whispered back. "I'm so happy for you"

Peter helped Lilian into the car and then he stretched his hand out. "Thank ya"

Samuel took it and pulled him closer, clapping Peter on the shoulder. "Nothing to thank me for" He backed off and winked, "Brother"

Peter smiled at Samuel calling him his brother and then he got into the car too. He settled himself next to Lilian, putting his arm around her, which made her lean in close as she placed her head on his strong shoulder.

"And where does the newlywed couple wish to be driven to?" asked the driver, Mr Adams.

Peter looked down into his wife's sparkling eyes and simply said, " 'ome"

* * *

A short while later, the trio reached their destination. Upon climbing out of the car, they thanked Mr Adams and as he drove away, Peter took Lilian's slender hand in his big hand and squeezed it slightly.

"There we are, luv," he announced. "The place we're goin' to live. Together"

During the four weeks of their engagement, Peter had searched for a new flat for them. He found his place to be too small for them and Lilian's flat was in Whitechapel, and therefore too far away from her and his workplace. And to be quite honest, Peter didn't want to leave Stepney since it was the neighbourhood he grew up in. So he looked for a flat a bit bigger than his old flat, but still affordable for him. Though Lilian would continue to work and earn money, Peter considered it his duty as a husband to be the one paying for the place they lived in. Eventually, he found a small but cosy flat for them, consisting of a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room. They even had a small bathroom to themselves, which was rare in Stepney. It ate up most of his payment he got from the Palladium, but Lilian assured him that no one would think less of him just because they used her payment for everything else, especially not she.

Peter led her up the stairs to their flat and opened the door. Then he looked at her and said, "I've been waitin' for doin' this all day lon'. May I?"

He scooped Lilian up, gently placing his smooth lips on hers. When they broke apart, they looked at each other affectionately, and Lilian put her arms around his neck. She settled her head on his chest, right above his heart, while Peter carried her over the threshold. He closed the door behind them by giving it a slight kick, never stopping to look at his beautiful wife in his arms. He carried her into their bedroom where he softly set her down on the ground. Peter sought Lilian's mouth for another kiss, this time probing her mouth open with his tongue. With her arms still around his neck, Lilian pressed her body to his, compelling him to place his arms around her waist. He held her tightly against his body as the kiss grew more passionate, their tongues' touching and dancing in her mouth.

As they broke apart to catch their breaths, Peter began to caress Lilian's cheek. "I 'ave been dreamin' of this moment for months," he said.

He stopped caressing her cheek and put his hand behind her head while the other stayed on her waist. Peter leaned in and tenderly rubbed his nose along the outside of her ear. "I want to love ya, Lil. So very much"

He started nibbling at her earlobe and Lilian closed her eyes at the tingling sensation she felt. "Oh, yes, Peter," she breathed. "I want that too"

Peter trailed down kisses to her neck and began to gently suck on the skin in the crook of her neck. Lilian gasped, holding on tightly to his broad shoulders while her heart started to beat faster. He slowly began to untie her bodice, never stopping to caress her neck. When he finished unfastening the strap of Lilian's corset, he retreated from her neck, kissing the spot he had marked one last time. Peter moved back to her mouth, pressing his lips passionately onto hers, betraying his desire for her. Then he gently pushed down her dress, revealing the white silk undergarment Lilian wore underneath the wedding gown. He helped her to step out of the dress and she immediately began to peck his neck. Lilian realized that Peter was still fully dressed, which prompted her to push his suit jacket from his shoulders. While she got down to work on his tie, Peter threw his jacket away and kicked his shoes off. After Lilian took her shoes off too, Peter lifted her up and carefully laid his wife down on their shared bed. He parked himself next to her on his left side, tenderly stroking her arm.

"Me god," he said, looking into her eyes lovingly. "Ya are indescribable beautiful, _Mrs Newkirk_ "

"You are likewise incredible handsome, _Mr Newkirk_ ," Lilian answered, staring into his sensual green eyes.

Peter leaned in and kissed her again. Lilian closed her eyes as she felt his warm mouth on hers, his wet tongue painting a thin glaze of saliva on her lips. Her hands on his back pulled him closer and Peter rolled over on top of her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue. As Lilian started to unbutton his shirt, her mind began to be clouded by the increasing passion for her husband. She pulled his white shirt out of his pants, throwing it open and exposing his chest. Peter sat up on his knees to remove his shirt only to lower himself again on his elbows, lying right on top of Lilian. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved down to his chest, feeling a slight shiver going through Peter's body. She also felt a growing evidence of his desire pressing against her body, which compelled her to rub across the bulge in his pants. He moaned at her touch and left her mouth to lick the outside of her ear, which resulted in a moan leaving Lilian's lips.

"Let me please ya, luv," he whispered into her ear. "Just lie back and relax"

He moved down to her right shoulder, removing the straps while kissing her skin. He slowly, madly pushed down her undergarment, always kissing the newly exposed skin. With every kiss, she had the feeling that her skin would burn, and then Peter stopped at her breasts, taking the tip of it into his mouth, which made Lilian inhale sharply and arch her back. He gnawed at the sensitive skin between her breasts, feeling her chest rising and falling rapidly before he crawled down to the foot of the bed, sensually removing the undergarment and her stockings. All the while his eyes never left hers, smiling at the image of his wife obviously liking his style of pleasure. After he discarded all of her clothing, he began to unbuckle and unbutton his pants. He stood up from the bed and threw his trousers away to where the rest of their clothing was. Next Peter lay back down on the bed, planting kisses on Lilian's stomach and swirling his tongue around her belly button. Lilian groaned and placed her hands on his head, burying her fingers in his black hair. Her whole body was on fire, his gentle touch exciting her in ways she didn't know were possible. She noticed his head moving down and suddenly she felt his tongue on the centre of her being. Lilian gasped and writhed underneath his skilful lovemaking, the world around her fading more and more. Just before she reached her peak of pleasure, Peter removed his tongue and kissed his way up to her mouth. Then he sat up and discarded his shorts, revealing his stiff manhood. Peter laid down on her again and kissed Lilian deep while entering her. Both groaned at the sensation that filled their bodies from where they were joined. He began to sway slowly back and forth; the slow but steady rhythm satisfying her craving need for her husband. She drove with her hands across his strong back, feeling his muscles constricting at his movement.

Meanwhile, Peter stopped kissing her and happily watched how Lilian's head rolled around in delight. "Ya feel…so good," he breathed.

Lilian couldn't answer; her mouth was paralyzed by the electric waves shooting through her body. He began to thrust faster into her, making Lilian moan at the increased speed. She tried to match him, and they moved as one as they brought each other to the peak of sexual fulfilment. He pulled himself up and grabbed her hips as he snapped forward. A guttural moan left Peter's lips as he filled her, feeling Lilian tremble underneath him as she fell over the edge of ecstasy too. They both panted as he dropped his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god, Peter," exhaled Lilian. "That was incredible!"

He rolled over on his back, pulling Lilian with him. She laid her head down on his heaving chest, listening to his racing heart while playing with the damp hairs on his chest.

" _Ya_ were incredible, luv," Peter said. He looked down at her, watching the movements of her hand. "Ya were right, Lil. It was absolutely worth it to wait; only made our weddin' night more special"

"Mhm. Now we always have this moment to remember as the first time we were together"

Lilian continued to play with his hair, neither saying anything as they simply enjoyed the afterglow of their passion. Then she glanced at the ring on her finger and asked, "Can you believe that we're actually married?"

"Ya mean if I can believe 'at the most amazin' and attractive girl in the whole wide world lies in me arms right now after we made passionate love?" He grinned mischievously. "I can, but only because ya _are_ lyin' in me arms right now"

Lilian sat up and traced her fingers along Peter's smooth lips, only to lean in and kiss him affectionately. She laid back down and rested her head on his chest again. By now his breathing had returned to a regular pace and his heart had calmed down too. Slowly she felt how the exhaustion of the day was catching up on her and she began to yawn.

"Are ya tired, luv?" Peter asked.

Lilian nodded against his chest.

"Then we should go to sleep now," he declared. "We 'ave our whole life to love each other"

Peter stretched his arm out to switch off the light on the side table and settled back. He held Lillian close as they drifted off to sleep; their first night spending together as husband and wife.


End file.
